The Wolf and The Stag
by Indieblue
Summary: "We're late," the hazel eyed man commented, removing his hands from the warmth and comfort of his toasty pocket to push his glasses back further onto the bridge of his nose, adjusting his gold and red scarf quickly before his hand dove back into his pocket. Starbuck (James Potter x Sirius Black) Oneshot, complete, non-canon AU. Lily Evans x Remus Lupin.
**So this is my first attempt at writing a Starbuck/ Prongsfoot. This is all because of a tumblr post that went around last night. I had a lot of fun writing this, it's mainly fluffy, so I hope you like it!**

 **This is for my lovely ladies :D you know who you are ;)**

 **I didn't get a chance to properly edit it, so sorry if there are any grammatical errors.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

It was the middle of November and the bone-chilling air was cutting through their layers as the two young men hurriedly made their way down the street.

"We're late," the hazel eyed man commented, removing his hands from the warmth and comfort of his toasty pocket to push his glasses back further onto the bridge of his nose, adjusting his gold and red scarf quickly before his hand dove back into his pocket.

"It is not my fault, Prongs," his grey eyed companion grumbled, his eyes matching the sea of grey skies above them.

"It is, you took a bloody hour in the bathroom to do your hair, Pads," James retorted.

"It wasn't that long, really, Prongs," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Now come on, they're waiting on us."

The two men were silent after that, picking up their pace, the only sounds the wind whistling by them and their feet slapping against the cobblestone path.

It wasn't long after that they saw their destination, a small coffee shop tucked away in a corner of Diagon Alley, the wooden sign that was swinging back and forth above the shop had a owl on it, and in elaborately looped gold print were the words, 'Mary's Coffee Shoppe'.

It was owned by a plump, cheerful Muggleborn witch Mary Robertson who was three years older than them; they were currently nineteen. She loved coffee and desserts, so she decided to open up a shop after graduating from Hogwarts, using her baking prowess in addition to working with Gideon Prewett on some charms to add to her cakes; they had been in the same year in school. Gideon and his older brother Fabian now worked as Aurors at the ministry, but that didn't mean their mischievous streak had been dampened in the slightest.

James and Sirius quickly went in to get out of the cold, stamping their feet on the Welcome mat. It didn't take long for them to spot their friends off in the right hand corner, close to the counter, but far enough that they were out of the way of everyone.

"Look, Pads, they're over there," James whispered in Sirius's ear, grabbing the other boy's hand and leading him over to their friend's table.

"I swear you two, you do know we don't go to school anymore, right?" Sirius drawled as he spotted all of the papers that were strewn about the table, barely enough room for the two cups of coffee, the plate of chocolate chip cookies and huge slice of half-eaten chocolate cake that was on the table.

"Just because you have difficulty reading Black doesn't mean you should shun words," Lily teased the raven haired boy lightly, her bright green eyes happily staring up at the two boys as she scooted across in the booth. Now she was sitting right beside her boyfriend, and there was enough room for Sirius and James to sit down. The leather squeaked a bit as the two boys slid into the booth.

Lily was five foot two, petite compared to the men with her, but all three wizards knew not to underestimate her, especially from what they'd seen when they'd been at school. She was not afraid to use her wand, and she could brew all of them under a table, literally.

Lily figured out that Remus was a werewolf in their third year, which is when she began to ask Slughorn if she could partner up with him during Potions classes. In sixth year the dark redheaded girl and the sandy haired werewolf began dating. Which is about the same time that Sirius decided that no matter how much he tried, he simply didn't like girls, and not long after that he was hopelessly in love with his best mate; James Potter.

Remus was wearing one of his many jumpers, his scarf and coat on the seat beside him, Lily's coat and beanie on top of his. James began to remove his layers as well, tucking his gloves into his coat pocket, when he noticed that there was a coat hook on the side of the booth. Scooting across to the edge of the booth, he leaned over and placed his coat on it. Silently he gestured for Sirius to give him his coat as well and the grey eyed man handed him his coat, pressing a quick kiss to James's cheek in gratitude.

"You want me to get us something-"

"We should go together, I'm probably not going to know what I want till we get a proper look," Sirius stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"You always get one of those fancy coffee drinks anyways," James teased his boyfriend as he slid out of the booth, waiting for Sirius to join him before walking towards the counter.

"Whereas you get plain ol' Black coffee," Sirius paused and James rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. "Do you like that stuff because it reminds you of me?" Sirius wriggled his eyebrows.

"Yea, it's bitter," James deadpanned, angling his head away from Sirius when they stopped in the line, hiding his smile.

"You win this round, Potter," Sirius grumbled, tucking some of the hair that had fallen out of his bun behind his ears.

The general ambiance of the coffee shop was jovial, warm and cozy. It wasn't huge, and Mary was only now gaining popularity, especially amongst the younger patrons. About thirty or so odd people could fit in there at once, and at the front towards the left was where all baked goods were on display in glass displays. Mary herself and a couple other baristas were behind the counter making drinks, and sometimes using spells to make the drinks spark and crackle. It was all perfectly harmless, and they were all drinkable.

"What do you want, babe?" James turned to Sirius whose eyes were darting back and forth at all the cakes and assorted treats.

Sirius narrowed his eyes before nodding firmly, "I know what I want."

James grinned, it was a good thing too because it was their turn to order.

A petite blonde that looked somewhat familiar with big blue eyes, large glasses, with black frames and a powdering of light freckles across her small nose was looking at them, waiting for them to place their order.

"Morning, how may I help you?" The blonde asked them in a deeper voice than either of them had expected. She's cute, James thought arbitrarily.

"A black coffee and a pumpkin puff, and-" James trailed off, letting Sirius tell her the remainder of their order.

"A Peppermint latte, with extra sugar, a dash of vanilla and a shot of espresso, oh and may I get a lemon fizz bar, slightly warmed," Sirius smiled at the girl, whose eyebrows were raised politely. "Please," Sirius tacked on, remembering his manners.

"Please," James grinned crookedly, handing the girl a little bit more change than necessary. "Oh and to stay," James added on, the girl nodded quickly, giving him a curt smile.

James wrapped his arm Sirius's shoulders as they walked over to the pick up area, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

"You know you only exacerbate the problem when you do that?" Sirius smiled lightly at James, twisting towards him in an attempt to at least pat the mess into place, it was futile however. Sirius glared at the patch of hair that always stuck up at the back of James's head, refusing to be tamed. One day, Sirius promised himself silently, one day.

James and Sirius made light conversation as they waited on their drinks and food. When they got them, they walked back over to their booth to see that Remus and Lily had tidied up their papers and tucked them into Remus's messenger bag.

Lily was tucked into Remus's side, looking up at him adoringly as their hands intertwined. James smiled wryly when he recalled the intense crush he had on the fiery witch when they were younger. That seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"So, Sirius, guess who I bumped into the other day," Lily said lightly when the boys sat down. Sirius bit into his lemon bar, eyebrows raised, indicating that she continue.

"Regulus," at his brother's name Sirius began to choke, and James automatically slapped his back to help him. It took a few moments but soon Sirius was breathing regularly, albeit a little haggardly.

"Was he torturing children and drowning puppies?" Sirius drawled sardonically, sitting back. James grimaced, squeezing Sirius's thigh. Sirius glanced at him and smiled weakly.

"No. Sirius, you need to talk to him, it's been three years since-"

"I got kicked out when my parents found out not only was I a disappointment, a Gryffindor, but I was also a debaucherous gay disappointment," Sirius bit out.

"Padfoot," Remus frowned.

"Yes, Moony?" Sirius asked tiredly, plastering a wide smile on his face as he sipped his latte.

"We're here for you, you know that right?"

"Of course, mate," Sirius smiled broadly. "I make all of your lives exponentially better."

"Speaking of big words, I didn't even know the word debaucherous was in your vocabulary, much less that you knew how to use it," Remus said playfully, Sirius snorted at that.

"I have an exemplary understanding and ability to use the English language my deer friend," Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus, Lily smirked before poking his nose, patting his other thigh.

"I will talk to him...eventually...maybe when our parents are dead, yea, that sounds like a plan," Sirius said wistfully.

"I would say wishing that your own parents would die would be horridly bad karma, but hearing stories about your parents from Mum has me reserving all judgement," James said, scratching the side of his face, before picking up his blue mug and taking a long drag of his coffee, the bitter taste washing over his palette was very welcome, and it's warmth filled his insides.

"How is Dorea?" Lily asked, smiling warmly, his Mother the former Slytherin and Lily got along swimmingly and it wouldn't be peculiar if she was found at the Manor for tea on the odd occasion.

"Mum's brilliant, Dad and her are thinking about taking a trip to New Zealand soon," James told Lily, whose face lit up.

"I want to go to Wales one day," Lily said suddenly, looking up at Remus, "with my Cariad."

Remus shook his head lovingly before ducking his head and kissing Lily soundly, "she's wanted to go for the longest time."

"I just want to see where you grew up," Lily said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm sure Mum will be happy to have us," Remus said.

….

Hope Lupin most certainly was happy to have Lily and Remus there, the many times that they visited after that. She was overjoyed when Lily announced that she wanted to get married in the little chapel in their town, she even invited her sister and her vile fiancé but alas they were a no show. "It was too far to travel," the letter Lily received said, she was with Sirius picking out shoes to go with her wedding dress at the time. He didn't even hesitate to use a quick incendio on it before asking her if she liked the shoes with the bows or the sparkly straps more.

James announced that he would be walking Lily down the aisle in place of her Father; her parents had died in a car crash a little over seven months ago, days after her twenty-second birthday. Lily was heartbroken for months, and she had slowly picked herself up and put herself back together again afterwards, it helped that she had such a strong support system.

It was small, a few of their friends from school and Remus's parents. Gideon Prewett, James Thomas, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Mary McDonald, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, and Emmeline Vance were the main ones James recalled spotting as he walked Lily down the aisle. Remus standing at the front of the chapel, shifting nervously until his eyes landed on Lily. Automatically relaxing, his hazel eyes briefly flashing amber and gold and a lazy, happy smile spread across his face like butter on hot toast.

Sirius's dramatic tears filled the chapel as Remus and Lily exchanged their vows, James and Sirius were their best mate's groomsmen.

Remus kissed Lily and their bond flared a bright gold as the bonding ceremony was complete. James was filled with love and happiness for two of his favourite people in the World.

James felt the box in his pocket more acutely now, he had no idea how Sirius was going to react, the wizard could be highly unpredictable at times.

That night was filled with mirth and merriment. Sirius had stripped off all of his outer robes, and now he was dancing on top of one of the tables, Remus and Lily cheering him on, stealing kisses when they could. James was watching Sirius with loving eyes, shaking his head he decided to join him. Shrugging off his outer robes, although he kept on his white button down shirt. Sirius held out his hand to help James onto the table, pecking him quickly on the lips.

James could hear some of the shocked gasps as Sirius began to grind on James, who shook his head before grinding back.

"Oi, stop dry humping each other at my wedding!" Lily yelled out playfully, giggling as Remus twirled her in a circle.

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius murmured in James's ear, one hand on James's waist, the other tangling in the other boy's unruly hair.

"Yea, Pads," James asked quietly.

"I want you."

"Now?" James's eyes widened.

"Now," Sirius said heatedly, grey eyes clouded with lust.

James grabbed Sirius's face roughly and kissed him soundly. "We have to at least stay for cake."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled, "but then you're mine," Sirius promised lowly, murmuring against James's lips, tugging lightly at his tresses before removing himself. James watched as Sirius jumped off of the table, heading for the drinks table. I already am, Pads. I already am.

…..

"Thank you both for being here," Lily kissed both of them on their cheeks, bright green eyes filled with happiness, cheeks flushed pink.

"It was our pleasure, Eva-Lupin," James winked at the redhead.

"Make sure to have tons of little wolf cubs in there when you come back," Sirius grinned broadly, patting Lily's stomach lightly. She scowled, playfully swatting away his hand.

"You're ridiculous, Pads," Remus shook his head, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

The four of them were standing just outside of Remus's parents house in the little porch out front. After the wedding reception they had come here to say goodbye to their best mates. Lily and Remus were scheduled to get a portkey in about an hour, which was going to take them to their honeymoon destination for two and a half weeks (they refused to tell everyone where they were going).

"Alright, love you guys," James hugged them both tightly, ruffling his hair when he stepped back.

They spent a few more minutes there before James and Sirius headed for the international portkey that had been arranged for the wedding.

James had his robes tucked over his arm, whilst Sirius had put his back on, even though they were open, flying out behind him. All of his tattoos on full display.

James's hand bumped into the box in his pocket and he gulped audibly, there's never going to be a right time to do this. Ah fuck it.

James halted abruptly, looking down at his shoes, Sirius strode forward a little bit farther until he noticed James wasn't walking beside him.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked curiously, walking back through the green grass, the streetlight a little ways away the only light around them.

"Sirius," James said seriously, hazel eyes burning with passion as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"James, what's going on," Sirius frowned, stopping in front of James. James inhaled deeply before pulling the box out of his pocket, getting down on one knee, his robes on the ground beside him."What the fuck are you doing?" Sirius's eyes widened, but James didn't stop. Opening the box, revealing the silver band with elaborate engravings on it, heart beating out of his chest, he could feel every breath that he was taking and he looked up at Sirius.

"Will you marry me?"

…

"Daddy!" a bright green eyed boy with raven hair ran towards his Father, hugging the man's leg when he reached him.

"Hey, buddy, where's other Daddy?"

"With Auntie Lily," the little boy said happily, giggling when his Father leaned down to pick him up, bouncing him on his hip.

It was five years after the night that James had proposed to Sirius, the first time. It took three more tries before the grey eyed man had finally agreed, commitment on that level freaked him out and he had asked James why couldn't things just stay the way they were. James was patient however, knowing if he pushed Sirius it was not going to end well.

Two years after James had first proposed they were married, taking James's name since Sirius didn't want anything to do with the Black name. Regulus and him had made up, even if things were still a bit awkward; their parents had both died mysteriously months after Lily and Remus's wedding.

When it came to children the two men had been considering adoption, and then Lily had brazenly announced that she would be their surrogate because they deserved a child of their own. Remus had merely laughed, bouncing their little girl Anwyn; Lily insisted that they name their first child a Welsh name, something that made Hope weep with joy.

Lily almost broke James and Sirius's hands during labour, "of course your child is the one that would cause me so much grief you tossers!" After twenty-three hours of labour, Harry Charlus Potter was born.

Dorea and Charlus positively spoiled their little grandson, and James and Sirius both grimaced when they began to notice how many Slytherin tendencies their little boy showed. Dorea merely grinned broadly when Harry's first bit of accidental magic was to turn Sirius's hair bright green.

James walked over to the other side of the backyard when Remus and Lily were swinging back and forth in the hammock they had put up, Lily was breastfeeding their son, William.

Sirius was sitting cross-legged on the ground playing with Anwyn, the girl jumped on him and he pretended to be overpowered, falling back and raising his hands in surrender. James smiled happily at the sight. James's eyes met Lily's briefly and he could tell that she knew. She always did, their firecracker was always good at reading people.

James moved to sit beside Sirius, who shifted so his head was in James's lap, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sirius's forehead, the man reached up and stopped him from retreating, not without a scorching but brief kiss.

"I love you, Pads," James whispered, turning towards Harry as the small boy began to grab fistfuls of his Father's shirt. "I love you too, little one," James smirked, chuckling softly when Harry buried his face in James's shoulder, it wasn't long before he heard soft snores.

"I love you too, Prongs," Sirius replied softly, Anwyn had gone in search of frogs, and Sirius sat up, moving so that he was facing James, their legs tangled. Glancing at Harry before saying, "you tosser."

"Prat," James retorted, a boyish grin on his face when he kissed Sirius again, Lily and Remus looking at each other knowingly before sharing a quick kiss of their own. When they pulled away, Lily gestured for Remus to bring his ear so she could whisper, "James wants another one," Lily said softly, Remus leaned back with a dubious expression on his face, "you're a bit mental, you know that? I love you."

A year and a half later, Sirius and James were the proud parents of two beautiful, happy girls, this time with grey eyes and a brushing of black hair. Lyra and Cassiopeia, despite Sirius's adamant protests that they toss the ridiculous tradition out of the window, James won in the end. It did help that Lily threatened his manhood if he didn't agree.

…..

James moaned as he woke up, rubbing groggily at his eyes when he saw Sirius propped up on his forearms, staring at him silently.

"Pads? What is it?" James mumbled, still half out of it.

"I fucking love you...and it's just hitting me how bloody lucky I am," Sirius replied honestly, shifting so their legs were tangled together and he kissed his husband soundly.

"I love you too, you sodding prat," James grinned.

"Today is Harry's first day at Hogwarts," Sirius sighed as he pulled back from the kiss, laying his head on James's shoulder, tracing patterns on his chest.

"He's going to be a Slytherin...you know that right?" James said.

"Mum is going to be fucking unbearably smug about it is the worst part," Sirius grumbled.

"It won't be that bad…" James trailed off, then the fresh image of his Mother's knowing and smug expression filled his mind. "It'll be worse," James groaned.

"Exactly, now are we going to have a quickie or-" Sirius began before their bedroom door burst open and peals of high pitched laughter filled the room.

"That's a no then," Sirius pursed his lips, combing his fingers backwards through his hair as he turned to greet the two happy faces that were peering at their Father's.

"Good morning, princesses," Sirius chuckled softly, unable to resist their angelic faces as they hopped onto the bed, fitting themselves in between James and Sirius.

James watched his his husband interact with their daughters and his heart was full. He never expected that he would fall in love with his partner in crime all those years ago, never imagined that they would have children much less. Now he couldn't imagine what life would be like without them, how bleak and devoid of happiness.

Hours later as they reached King's Cross, meeting up with Lily and Remus as well, Anywn smiling wickedly at Harry when she saw him, the two of them thick as thieves.

"Remember what I told you Harry, if you're going to cause mischief, don't get caught," Sirius winked at his son, embracing him quickly.

"Sirius Potter!" Lily grinned, "you need to lull them into a false sense of security, make them think you're nothing like your troublemaking Fathers," Lily winked at Harry. Who looked at her with bright green eyes that matched her own, with Sirius's smirk and said, "that was the plan."

"Slytherin," Remus mouthed behind Lily, James rolled his eyes.

"I know," James mouthed back.

"I wonder if Peeves will help us," Anwyn wondered aloud.

James shot Remus back a loaded look and the werewolf merely shook his head. Anwyn had been sorted into Slytherin already and James felt bad for their Head of House, whoever it was, once the two of them were at Hogwarts together.

James watched as the train left the station, Harry and Anwyn hanging out of the window waving goodbye. James snuck a glance at Sirius, saw the elated expression on his face, their girls clinging to their robes shyly, smiling at whatever William was telling them.

Time sure does fly, James thought to himself, looking at their family, some people might find it weird or odd, but it was his family and he loved them.

…

They received the news of Harry getting sorted into Slytherin the next morning.

* * *

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **If you liked this then feel free to check out my other stories as well if you'd like :D**


End file.
